


between secrets and discoveries

by potterskam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, iruka & kakashi & their FAMILY, kakashi loves iruka sm he cant even hide it, sakura is the smartest between the three of them, sasuke and naruto are two dorks, srsly the man is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterskam/pseuds/potterskam
Summary: Are Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei dating?Sakura thinks so.Sasuke suspects.Naruto... well, Naruto is currently eating ramen.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 174





	between secrets and discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi, salut, bounjour, namaste
> 
> goooood morning/afternoon/night, whats up?
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it - and oh, sorry if there's any mistakes, english is not my first language 
> 
> ps.: happy birthday, naruto :)

Kakashi was sitting under one of the big trees in the training field where he was with his team, the tree in question having been chosen precisely because of the large shadow it cast on the grass. With his favorite book in one hand and the other behind his neck, Kakashi pretended to pay attention to the discussion that was going on at full speed between Naruto and Sakura, which alternated between glaring looks and screams that hurted in the older man's ear. Kakashi looked up for a few seconds to see exactly what the situation was like, hoping it wasn't so bad that he'd need to get up and interfere, and sighed relieved when he saw just the usual: Naruto scratching his neck, an embarrassed laugh scaping his mouth, Sakura about to punch him and Sasuke looking in the distance, probably wondering how he had ended up with the two idiots.

Looking up at the sky, Kakashi looked at the position of the sun and realized that lunchtime was approaching and got up quickly, attracting the attention of the three children in front of him. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible to get in time to where he had marked with Iruka to meet him so that they'd spend some time together; it was only a few months since the two started dating and unfortunately the little time they had was almost never spent alone, since team seven was like an addition to the body of the silver-haired man. And he didn't believe today would be the big day, he sighed thinking to himself.

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Are you getting up because our training is over?" Naruto looked hopefully at his teacher, his hands together in a silent request to any supernatural being that existed to hear his prayers.

“Maah, Naruto. I believe the answer to your question is yes" Kakashi replied in his usual monotonous tone, waving to the three as he walked towards the exit of the training camp. A few seconds of silence and Kakashi really believed it could be The Day, but he closed his eyes and sighed when he heard Naruto's voice again.

“And where is the sensei going? Why don't you come and eat ramen with us, Kakashi-sensei?” Soon after he heard footsteps behind him and realized that not only Naruto, but Sakura and Sasuke - to his amazement - were accompanying him.

"And I believe that who will pay for everything will be... me?"

"You are _so_ smart, Kakashi-sensei, that's why I like you so much" Naruto continued walking beside him and Kakashi now heard Sakura's low laugh, who was trying to hide her happiness at having the opportunity to have lunch with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... are you going too?"

"Hm" Sasuke kept looking ahead, hands in his pockets just like Kakashi, and the four kept walking, Kakashi thinking what excuse he'd make for Iruka this time - _er... Naruto was starving, he started crying in front of me, what would you do in my place, Iruka-sensei?_ , question to which Kakashi already knew the answer, _Kakashi, you know that when comes to Naruto I'm a sensitive person..._

When the four of them turned the corner and Ichiraku's tent came into view, Naruto started running towards his favorite place in Leaf Village, shouting excitedly about how many bowls he could eat that day and calling Sasuke for a challenge - “Hey, Sasuke, I doubt you can beat me and eat more ramen than me!” Tongue sticking out in a childish attitude, Naruto waved his hand asking everyone to hurry up.

"Iruka-sensei, I can't believe you're here too!" Naruto smiled widely and hugged his former teacher tightly. When Iruka saw Kakashi approaching, he gave him a weak smile as he hugged the child in his lap. Kakashi just raised a hand in defeat and winked discreetly at the brown haired man.

“Oi, Naruto, how are you? It's really a coincidence, do you guys want to join me?” Naruto frantically nodded, agreeing with the question, sitting next to Iruka and ordering his favorite dish.

"The usual, Naruto?"

"Yes!"

Sakura sat next to Naruto, Sasuke next to her and Kakashi looked around, scratching his neck; what was supposed to be a date, he sitting by Iruka's side while the two talked about each other's first part of the day, maybe a quick stop at the sensei's house to rest... it turned into lunch with his... _family?_ Sighing resignedly, Kakashi chose the only seat left, the one next to Sasuke and the furthest away from Iruka as possible and asked his ramen, head down.

"Iruka-sensei, you had to see what I managed to do today in training!" Naruto and Iruka talked animatedly, while Sakura looked at the two and belied all the fantasies that Naruto created about his powers and Sasuke... well, Sasuke looked forward, his chin resting on his hands while he waited. What was left for Kakashi was to pick up his book and start reading.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you think it's a little rude to start reading your book when you should be talking to us?" Kakashi turned his face to the side and was met with a smiling Iruka, looking intently at him.

“Maah, Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry. What are you talking about?" In a quick movement, Kakashi closed his book and returned it to his uniform pocket, his chin resting on one of his hands while looking with a smile in his eyes at his boyfriend, pretending a formality that did _not_ exist. When he felt the intense stare of Sasuke's eyes on him, Kakashi just waved his other hand towards the boy and continued paying attention to what Naruto and Iruka were talking about.

"Hey, Sakura" Sasuke went back to his starting position, looking forward with his hands clasped and whispered to the girl beside him. "Don't you think Kakashi has been acting weird when around Iruka?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that Sasuke was talking to her and froze for a few seconds, stuttering as she tried to assimilate the situation. _Come on, Sakura, think and act like a ninja!_ When the girl looked around, assimilating what was happening around her, she noticed a different spark in Kakashi-sensei's eyes, and the attentive way he looked at Iruka-sensei could not be something casual, like that of two colleagues of work. With a subtle movement, she nudged Sasuke and nodded, as if she agreed that something was different.

The two exchanged glances and returned to acting normally, but this time with their eyes and ears attentive to any movement that delivered what was really happening. Sakura looked at Naruto and started to laugh when she realized that the boy was lost, looking at Iruka-sensei, trying to understand the adults conversation, his eyes slightly wide. _Of course, Naruto hadn't noticed anything..._

When bowls of ramen arrived and everyone at the counter focused on eating rather than talking - especially Naruto, who was devouring the food in front of him while emiting contented noises.

“Hey, Sasuke! I doubt it that you can eat more than me! Come on, are you afraid?” Naruto looked at Sasuke, his sticks with which he was eating pointed towards the boy with black hair and cold look, a smile on his face, a narrow stare, waiting for an answer.

When there was no verbal response, Naruto climbed up from his seat and came closer to Sasuke, face to face with the other boy, who now returned Naruto's action with an even narrower look.

"So, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto imitated Sakura's way of talking and smiled when Sasuke's response was positive, just a slight nod.

"And I'm the one who'll pay..." Kakashi shook his head, his eyes defeated staring somewhere in front of him, a deep sigh.

"I'll help you, Kakashi-sensei" Iruka looked at the older man smiling more openly, his eyes warm and calm, and Kakashi smiled one of his smiles I'm-hopelessly-in-love-with you, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it. He loved Iruka.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Kakashi-sensei, her sticks paralyzed in the air as she tried to assimilate what she had just realized... Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were together - dating, married? How did they manage to hide it from everyone? How long had they been together? How did they start to like each other? Sakura was lost with so many questions, but she was lifted out of her torpor with Naruto's cry at her side "I'm going to beat you Sasuke, and I'm going to be the best Hokage, dattebayo!".

“Naruto! Stop yelling” Sakura yelled back, her fist clenched at the top of her head as she looked at the blond boy with her most hideous look. Naruto swallowed, lowered his head and smiled. "Sorry, Sakura-chan", when Sakura looked the other way, ready to tell Sasuke what she had just discovered, she realized that the boy was eating his third bowl of ramen quickly while glancing at Naruto, who was already finishing his third and starting the fourth. "I won't lose... to him" Sakura heard Sasuke's angry whisper and sighed. _She was surrounded by two idiots..._

Pretending to eat her ramen, the girl with pink hair continued to investigate the situation around her, watching the adults sitting at a reasonable distance, but talking friendly, as if that was the purpose of being there: to talk just the two of them.

Kakashi, when finishing his bowl of ramen, looked around and when realized that Iruka had also finished his and was looking in his direction, felt the urge to be closer to him, to be able to run his fingers over his ponytail and soft skin, and maybe tease him until the youngest couldn't take it anymore, asking them to go somewhere calmer, like his bed, for example. Kakashi would laugh, humming happily as the two walked towards the sensei's apartment, bumping his hand and arm with Iruka's, happy to know that his plan had worked out.

But the two were not alone, and they certainly were not sitting close - on the contrary, in the middle of them were three children. Well, a child eating her lunch and two idiots thinking they're killing it. Kakashi sighed loudly and smiled to himself when Iruka giggled, looking at Naruto and Sasuke in their dispute.

Sakura smiled at the laugh of her former teacher and saw the famous closed eye that Kakashi-sensei expressed when he was enjoying being where he was. When she looked away, still smiling, she snorted and elbowed Sasuke so he would pay attention to what she had to say.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to listen to me" Sakura whispered and when she realized that she had some of the boy's attention, she continued, this time in an even smaller voice. "Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are... dating" As soon as Sakura finished her sentence, Sasuke opened his eyes wide and choked on the ramen - maybe the fifth bowl? - and this time Sakura smiled again, contentment on her face.

“Hey, Sasuke! You lost!" Naruto screamed as he finished eating his sixth bowl and raised both arms in a victory position.

"Hm" Sasuke had returned to his normal expression and said nothing more.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, now that I won, are you going on a date with me?" Naruto grinned. Sakura fisted her hand and punched Naruto with all her strength, leaving the boy with a sad face, his hand lightly passing on the bruise that had just appeared on the top of his head. "You didn't need to do that, Sakura-chan..." Sakura then stood up quickly, taking Sasuke and Naruto by the arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, thank you very much for lunch, but we'll be going..." Sakura smiled one of her most convincing smiles and dragged the two boys away. “Sakura-chan! What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Naruto" Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth and accompanied Sakura away.

Kakashi waved goodbye to his three students, the smile reaching his eyes, paid the bill and approached Iruka for the first time that day.

"That was... strange" Iruka scratched his scar while paying his bill too and looked at Kakashi, the warmest smile in the world.

"They know about us" Kakashi started laughing when Iruka went from being smiling-waiting-for-you-asking-to-go-home for a horrified look, his eyes wide.

"What did you just say?"

"They know"

"How?"

"Sakura noticed everything"

"Well... she really is a very smart girl" Iruka now had a grin on his face.

"Maah sensei, I'd say I made it easy for her" Kakashi started scratching his neck, as if he were embarrassed. Iruka smiled, _he was adorable_.

"Who'd say that the Famous Copy Nin could be _so_ cute" Iruka approached Kakashi and when he was about to kiss him, the two disappeared from there in a smoke of leaves.

***

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted in the middle of the street, looking in terror at his two friends standing in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are dating" Sakura spoke for the fifth time, her voice calm and loud, _who knows Naruto would understand this time?_

"WHAT?"

"That's what you heard, idiot" Sasuke slapped Naruto on the head, his gaze mysterious as usual.

"Does that mean I have... two dads?" Naruto looked at them both, his eyes hopeful, his smile widening. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled as she gave the blonde a weak, friendly slap on the shoulder. Sasuke smiled slightly, almost imperceptibly, and kept walking, hands in his pockets.

"Idiot..." Sakura laughed and went after Sasuke, Naruto going after him as well, the three of them walking together, talking about how they'd catch their teachears in the act next time.


End file.
